Reinkarnasi Cinta
by Yoshida Takamiya
Summary: Takdir yang menyatukan mereka. Benang merah yang mengikat mereka. Dari reinkarnasi ke reinkarnasi, mereka telah dipertemukan. Terpisah sejenak dan kembali bertemu. Teh dan bunga lavender tersayang. #ForDeathberryChallenge #Yoshida #MeramaikanSaja


Reinkarnasi Cinta

(Percaya reinkarnasi itu ada)

Disclaimer Bleach: Tite Kubo

Dislclaimer this Fic: Yoshida(Rin)

Rating: T(een)

Genre: Romance; Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia Kuchiki

Warning(!): OOC; Typo; AU; alur berantakan; Ini fiksi asli buatan saya, dari pikiran dan imajinasi saya, maaf jika ada kesamaan dari cerita, alur maupun yang lain.

Summary:

Takdir yang menyatukan mereka. Benang merah yang mengikat mereka. Dari renkarnasi ke renkarnasi, mereka telah dipertemukan. Terpisah sejenak dan dapat kembali bertemu. Teh dan bunga lavender tersayang. #ForDeathberryChallenge

.

.

"… _Mempertemukan keberanian (pasti ada jalan),_

 _Mengubah apa yang telah terjadi (untuk mewujudkan),_

 _Menghadapi keheningan (cahaya hari ini)_

 _Di dalam hati kita…"_

 _New World-By: Nano_

 _._

 _._

Inggris, London, 1511

A/N: Di sini terdapat perubahan nama untuk menyesuaikan latar:

Rukia= Lucia

Byakuya= Vincent

Ichigo= Robert

Momo= Elizabeth

Orihime= Agnes

Hanatarou= Ray

Yumichika= Tony

Masaki= Amora

.

Seorang gadis berparas manis dan cantik menutup bukunya. Setelah satu jam, akhirnya ia berhasil membacanya sampai tuntas. Jari-jari lentiknya menyentuh sampul buku yang berwarna biru tua. Setelah itu, ia menyeruput teh hitamnya sambil menatap lukisan kakak perempuannya bersamanya dan kakak iparnya yang begitu indah.

Terlintas dibenaknya seperti apa orang yang akan melukisnya nanti. Ia tidak tahu karena pelukis itu sendiri baru saja datang ke Inggris setelah sekian lama berkeliling Eropa. Apakah ia muda? Tua? Bagaimana wajahnya? Tampan? Biasa saja? Apa ia ramah? Atau dingin seperti kakak iparnya? Dia tidak tahu.

"Lucia," panggil seorang pria yang merupakan kakak iparnya. Si gadis-Lucia menoleh.

"Ya?" sahutnya. Kakak iparnya masuk lebih dalam ke dalam perpustakaan pribadi keluarganya tempat dimana sang adik berada. Pria tampan itu lalu duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada.

"Kau masih belum bersiap-siap Lucia? Jangan lupa kalau kau takkan dilukis di rumah seperti biasa. Kali ini di padang bunga," jelas kakaknya-Vincent. Lucia mengangguk. "Bawalah barang-barang yang kau perlukan. Setengah jam lagi kau berangkat," lanjutnya.

"Apa Kakak tidak mengantarku?" tanya Lucia.

"Ada urusan bisnis. Maaf tak bisa mengantarmu," jawab Vincent. Lalu si bangsawan itu berdiri dan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Lucia lalu memberi hormat.

"Hahh..kenapa harus diluar sih? Tidakkah di rumah itu lebih baik," gerutu Lucia. Ia lalu mengambil buku yang selesai ia baca dan meletakkannya di rak buku.

"Elizabeth! Aku butuh bantuanmu!" seru Lucia memanggil pelayan pribadinya.

'CKLEK'

Pintu terbuka. Sang pelayan masuk dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Ada apa nona?" tanya Elizabeth. Lucia melambai-lambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Elizabeth mendekat. Dengan sigap, Elizabeth mendekati sang nona.

"Kau masih ingat pada peninggalan kakakku 'kan? Ambilkan itu semua. Ambilkan teko, cangkir dan teh baru. Masukkan itu semua ke dalam sebuah tas," titah Lucia. Elizabeth langsung pergi setelah memberi hormat pada majikannya. Si gadis bermata violet itu merenung. Ia menatap sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan dirinya bersama kedua kakaknya. Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa ia membawa cangkir dan teko dari kakaknya, ia akan merasa seperti dilukis bersama kakaknya. Menggunakan peninggalan itu unutk menjadi pengganti kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

Lucia sudah berada di dalam kereta kudanya bersama pelayan kesayangannya selama 10 menit. Perjalanan menuju padang bunga sebentar lagi sampai. Mau bagaimana pun, bagi Lucia masih sangatlah jauh. Ia terus menggerutu dalam hati.

"Apa masih lama?" tanya Lucia pada kusir pribadinya.

"Sebentar lagi. Anda menunggu dengan sabar saja nona. Lagipula saya berani jamin kalau nona takkan menyesal setelah sampai. Seluruh kekesalanmu akan hilang setelah sampai~," oceh si kusir-Ray panjang lebar. Lucia cuma geleng-geleng mendengarnya.

.

.

:3

.

.

Tak terasa akhirnya mereka sampai. Lucia menunggu pintunya dibukakan oleh kusirnya. Elizabeth sudah siap dengan bawaan Lucia.

'CKLEK.'

"!" Lucia terkejut. Yang membukakan pintunya bukanlah Ray. Melainkan seorang pria tampan berambut oranye. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan ragu, Lucia menerima uluran tangan pria berambut oranye dengan mata hazel itu. Pria bermata hangat itu terseyum. Memberikan senyumyang sama hangatnya dengan matanya. Pipi Lucia perlahan memerah. 'Senyumnya…' batin Lucia.

"Aku Robert. Salam kenal," ucap pria itu-Robert dengan ramah.

"Lucia. Salam kenal juga," balas Lucia. Ia ikut memberi senyum yang ramah. Matanya menatap hamparan bunga lavender yang begitu indah. Ia terpana. Dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan Ray. Seluruh kekesalannya menghilang.

"Terpana ya?" tanya Robert. Lucia mengangguk membenarkan.

"Indah sekali. Tapi, warna mata nona lebih indah dari bunga itu," puji Elizabeth. Lucia tersenyum lebar menanggapinya. Robert menunduk sedikit. Berusaha melihat mata Lucia. Lucia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap bingung pada Robert.

"…"

Mata indah mereka saling bertemu. Mereka diam beberapa saat.

"Warna matamu indah," ujar mereka berdua bersamaan. Mereka lalu memalingkan wajah mereka yang memerah. Elizabeth dan Ray tertawa kecil.

"A-AH! Ayo kita mulai saja. Silahkan duduk disana," ucap Robert.

"Baiklah," Lucia menurutinya. Ia lalu duduk di kursi putih yang ditunjukkan Robert yang berada di tengah padang bunga. Kursi itu bukan kursi biasa. Kursi itu memiliki ukiran yang indah dan rumit. Elizabeth lalu meletakkan teko dan cangkir yang dibawa di atas sebuah meja yang berada di samping kursi. Meja itu memliki warna dan ukiran yang sama. Elizabeth juga menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir.

"Oke nona. Tolong berposelah," ujar Robert. Lucia lalu meraih cangkir dan tersenyum lembut. Ia mulai melukis.

"Nona Lucia terlihat anggun. Tampak seperti Nyonya Hisana," bisik Elizabeth pada Ray.

"Ya. Apalagi dengan gaun itu," balas Ray.

Rukia memakai gaun berlengan panjang berwarna ungu lembut dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna ungu pucat di ujungnya. Pita besar berwarna hitam terlilit dipinggang ramping Lucia. Dibagian atas tertutup (kayak Elizabeth Ethel Midelia Midford yang dari Black Butler(Kuroshitsuji)itu lho).

'Serius sekali. Wajahnya terlihat lucu seperti itu,' batin Lucia. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena kakaknya merekomendasikan(?) pelukis tampan ini padanya. "Hh.."

.

.

: )

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja. Tahu tahu lukisan Robert sudah selesai. Robert tersenyum senang dan bangga.

"Sudah selesai nona," ucap Robert.

"Benarkah?" Lucia meminum tehnya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Robert.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Robert. Lucia terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Indah. Kau salah satu pelukis tebaik yang pernah kukenal. Pasti guru, istri, dan keluargamu bangga," puji Lucia. Robert tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha…guruku itu 'kan Leonardo. Tentu saja aku bisa. Dia yang memperkenalkan seni padaku. Sudah banyak bangsawan yang mengumdangku. Para pejabat juga. Tapi, aku masih belum bisa membuat patung seperti senior-seniorku," jelas Robert. Lucia mengangguk paham. "Namun, aku belum menikah," lanjutnya. Lucia terhenyak.

"Ku-kukira sudah," balas Lucia terbata.

"Yap," ujar Robert. Lucia mulai tertarik pada pria disampingnya.

"Eng….Robert. Kira-kira kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Hee? Kenapa? Kau suka denganku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Cuma tanya."

"Ahahahaha…tentu saja. Akan ada alasan untuk kita saat bertemu lagi nanti," Robert menepuk pelan kepala Lucia. Sepertinya mereka berdua telah melupakan status mereka masing-masing. "Oiya, kau suka baca buku?' tanya Robert.

"Yah…lumayan," jawab Lucia. Robert mengambil sebuah buku sastra dari tasnya lalu memberikannya pada Lucia.

"Ini hasil kerja samaku dengan ayahku. Semoga kau suka," ujar Robert. Ia lalu memberekan barang-barangnya. "Lukisannya akan kukirim. Aku ada janji lain. Maaf ya tak bisa menemanimu," lanjutnya.

"Ya…aku juga mau pergi. Sampai jumpa. Senang bisa dilukis olehmu," pamit Lucia. Elizabeth dan Ray mengemas kembali barang-barang milik Nonanya.

"Senang bisa melukismu," balas Robert. Ia lalu menenteng tasnya. Kursi dan mejanya sudah dirapikan oleh asistennya yang sama sekali tak mau menampakkan wajahnya mereka lalu berpisah.

.

.

.

Lucia meminum tehnya dengan perasaan aneh. Elizabeth yang melihat nona kesayangannya tampak cemas itu menanyakan keadaannya.

"Nona Lucia, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Elizabeth.

"E-eh. Tentu saja aku baik," jawab Lucia.

"Tapi, nona terlihat khawatir. Ceritakan saja apa yang membuat nona khawatir," ujar Elizabeth sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Be-begini…aku lupa menanyakan apakah Robert sudah punya pacar apa belum. Apakah dia punya rencana untuk menikah..apakah…ARGHHH! Aku bingung," jelas Lucia. Elizabeth tertawa kecil.

"Kau suka dengannya ya?" goda Elizabeth. Lucia kikuk.

"Ma-na mungkin aku suka dengan pria seperti itu! R-Ray, bawa aku ke kafe terdekat," Lucia mengalihkan topik. Elizabeth hanya tersenyum aneh pada majikannya.

.

.

.

Ray membukakan pintu untuk Lucia setelah sampai di kafe. Lucia segera turun. Matanya menatap keramaian disekitarnya. Segera ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kafe. Elizabeth mengikutinya di belakang dengan setia. Sedangkan Ray menjaga kereta kuda.

"Nona duduk saja dulu. Mau pesan apa?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Yang biasa saja," ujar Lucia sambil melihat ke sekeliling kafe. Elizabeth segera pergi setelah mendengar keinginan nonanya. Lucia tak sengaja melihat ke pojok kafe. Disana ada seorang pria berambut oranye. Tentu saja Lucia masih ingat siapa dia. Baru saja ia berniat memanggilnya. Namun, Lucia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggilnya karena…

" ? Terima kasih Robert."

"Bukan apa-apa kok Agnes. Ini memang pantas dimiliki oleh gadis secantik dirimu."

Tubuh Lucia membatu. Tak terpikir olehnya ternyata Robert sudah memiliki pacar. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Bagaimana tidak, gadis yang merupakan pacar dari pelukis itu sangatlah cantik. Seperti dewi. Tubuhnya begitu elok. Warna rambutnya tak beda jauh pula dari milik Robert, Cuma lebih gelap saja. Dengan perasaan gundah, Lucia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"No-na. Tunggu! Ini bagaimana?! Nona!" teriak Elizabeth berusaha memanggil kembali Lucia. Lucia tak memedulikannya. Elizabeth lalu membawa pesanan Lucia dan mengejar majikannya yang sudah duduk manis di dalam kereta.

"Jalan," titah Lucia pada Ray setelah Elizabeth masuk.

"Nona kenapa sih? Padahal tadi nona sendiri yang mau ke sana. Apa nona melihat dewi yang akan memanggilmu keatas sana?!" tanya Elizabeth.

"Ya. Tadi aku melihat seorang dewi," jawab Lucia dengan wajah ketus. Nona itu menjadi semakin kesal. Ia lalu memuuskan untuk membaca buku. Setelah menggeledah isi tasnya, buku yag ia temukan hanyalah buku pemberian Robert. Dengan kesal, ia berniat unutk melemparnya, namun, sebuah foto terjatuh ketika ia mengangkat buku itu. Gadis manis itu mengambil foto itu dan melihatnya.

"Yang ini mungkin dia, dan ini..apa ini ayahnya?" gumam Lucia sambil menatap foto tersebut. Di foto itu ada seorang pria yang wajahnya sama seperti Robert, dan ada pria yang merangkul pundaknya yang tampak lebih tua darinya yang kemungkinan ayahnya. Lucia dengan segera mengurungkan niatnya dan mulai membaca buku pemberian Robert.

.

.

1 bulan kemudian-"

.

.

Hey, apakah aku pernah memberitahu kalian bahwa Lucia itu seorang penyanyi? Kurasa tidak.

Lucia merupakan salah satu penyanyi seriosa dan pemain Opera yang baik. Dia juga terkenal. Bukan Cuma karena bakatnya, namun karena usianya tergolong masih sangat muda.

"Rukia! Rukia! Cepatlah turun! Kau tak mau terlambat di acaramu sendiri 'kan?" teriak Vincent.

Hari ini adalah hari yang penting baginya dan adiknya. Hari ini Lucia akan menyanyi solo, tak seperti biasanya. Jika mereka telat, kehormatan keluarganya yang jadi taruhan. Keluarga mereka terkenal sangat disiplin dan selalu datang tepat waktu.

"Maaf. Tatananku sempat berantakan tadi," ujar Lucia sambi menuruni tangga dengan sedikitberlari. Vincent meoleh kearah adiknya. Ia terdiam. Lucia tampak seperti istrinya ketika ingin tampil 2 tahun lalu. Saat penampilan terakhirnya sebelum ia meninggal.

Rambut Lucia yang hitam disanggul dengan menyisakan sedikit rambut depannya yang dikriting. Ia tak memakai topi seperti biasa, kali ini ia memakai pita berwarna merah terang dengan sebuah bunga mawar. Gaun yang ia pakai adalah gaun panjang berwarna hitam yang sedikit terbuka. Dibagian bawah terdapat motif bunga mawar besar berwarna merah terang. Pita juga melilit lehernya. Terdapat bunga mawar merah kecil yang tertempel. Ia memakai _high heels_ berwarna hitam setinggi 10 cm.

Vincent sendiri tidak terlalu rumit. Ia memakai setela jas berwarna hitam, kemeja putih, dan celana panjang hitam. Dasi pita berwarna biru tua melilit lehernya. Bunga mawar kecil diselipkan ke saku jasnya.

"Ayo Lucia. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu," Vincent meraih tangan mungil Lucia yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih. Mereka lalu masuk ke kereta kuda. Ditangan Lucia terdapat buku sastra yang dipinjamkan oleh Robert.

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai. Vincent dan Lucia keluar sambil bergandengan tangan. Para tamu dan penonton memberi tepuk tangan ketika mereka masuk. Vincent melepaskan tangan Lucia setelah masuk beberapa langkah. Lucia segera pergi ke belakang panggung.

"Maaf," ucap Lucia pada gurunya-Tony.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Kau tepat waktu kok," ucap Tony. Tony sebenarnya teman seperjuangan kakak perempuan Lucia. Mereka saling kenal sejak 8 tahun lalu.

"Nona Lucia, bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi Anda akan dipanggil," ujar Elizabeth. Lucia segera meminum air putih. Namun, disamping air putih terdapat segelas teh dengan setangkai bunga lavender disampingnya. Ada sebuah surat tanpa nama yang menuliskan:

" _Good Luck(^^)/! Bunga lavender ini seindah matamu, semoga suaramu juga sebanding."_

Lucia menebak-nebak siapa pengirimnya. Terlintas dibenaknya pria yang pernah melukisnya, Robert. Namun, ia segera menepisnya. "Dia 'kan sudah punya pacar," begitulah katanya. Ia lalu meminum teh itu tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Ini dia Lucia, penerus sang Kakak yang legendaris! Yang hari ini akan menyanyi solo untuk pertama kalinya," suara MC terdengar. Lucia segera masuk ke panggung. Lampu menyorotinya. Alunan musik mulai terdengar. 'Aku bisa!' batinnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai menyanyi…

.

.

.

'PROK! PROK! PROK!'

Setelah selesai menyanyi, semua orang bertepuk tangan untuk Lucia. Lucia tersenyum lega. Gadis bermata indah itu membungkuk, mengucapkan "Terima Kasih" lalu pergi.

"Selamat Rukia! Kakakmu pasti bangga," puji Tony. "Ini untukmu," Tony memberinya sebuket bunga mawar kuning. Bukan hanya dia yang memberi buket bunga. Beberapa penonton dan tamu juga ,e,berinya buket bunga.

"Maaf mengganggu," seorang pria masuk ke ruang rias. Lucia menoleh, lalu membelalakkan matanya.

"R-Robert? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Lucia bingung.

"Kenapa? Tidak senang?" Robert balas bertanya.

"Bu-bukan begitu," muka Lucia memerah.

" Hahahaha. Sudahlah. Suaramu sangat bagus tadi. Seperti yang kuharapkan," Robert memberinya sebuket bunga. Ada Lili putih dan…

"…lavender?"

"Hahaha…kaget ya? Agar kau ingat terus denganku."

"A-Ah…be-begitu.." wajah Lucia sedikit memerah. "Oiya! Bukannya kau sudah punya pacar?! Dan..ini buku-"

"-Dengar darimana aku sudah punya pacar? Dan bukunya tak usah kau kembalikan. Untukmu saja. Dan ini teh melati buatan Ibuku. Semoga suka."

"…Terima kasih…" Lucia sebenarnya ingin mengelak perkataan Robert. Namun, ia tak mau mencemarkan nama baik keluarganya.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari masuk lewat celah-celah di horden kamar Lucia. Gadis itu sedikit terusik denga cahaya matahari itu. Lucia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut untuk menghindari cahaya.

"Nona! Nona! Ini sudah pagi. Jangan lupa kalau Anda punya undangan pesta teh," Elizabeth mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Lucia, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Arghhh..pergilah. Aku masih ngantuk dan mau tidur. Sebentar lagi," ucap Lucia. Elizabeth tidak berputus asa. Ia berusaha mengingat kelemahan majikannya.

"Nona~! Mau ditaruh dimana muka Tuan Vincent kalau kau datang terlambat di pesta kecil seperti itu?"

"!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan bangun!" Lucia segera bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Elizabeth sendiri segera ber-yes ria dan menyiapkan pakaian untuk nonanya pakai.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Lucia segera memakai pakaian dan turun ke bawah untuk menemui Vincent terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat pagi. Apa kabar?" sapa Lucia seraya memberi hormat.

"Pagi. Tentu aku baik. Ayo sarapan dulu," jawab Vincent. Ia lalu meminum teh pemeberian Robert dengan tenang.

"Maaf. Tapi aku ada acara. Yah..kalau aku sarapan dulu, nanti aku tidak bisa makan lagi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf," ujar Lucia. Ia lalu berpamitan dan segera keluar dan masuk ke kereta kuda bersama Elizabeth.

.

.

.

Setelah 10 menit perjalanan, akhirnya Lucia sampai di sebuah rumah besar. Dengan segera, ia masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Setelah bertanya pada pelayan disana, ia akhirnya pergi ke taman di rumah itu. Tempat pesta teh dilaksanakan.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ujar Lucia setelah sampai. Semua orang yang ada menoleh kearah Lucia dan Elizabeth.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Pasti ada alasan untuk itu. Lagipula kami juga baru mau mulai,"ujar seorang wanita cantik berambut oranye-

'Kenapa dia mirip dengan Robert?! Kenapa dia mirip dengan gadis yang waktu itu?!' batin Lucia terkejut. Matanya lalu menemukan sosok gadis berambut oranye tua yang-'Ke-kekasihnya juga ada disini?!' Tubuh Lucia membatu melihat 2 perempuan yang mirip itu. 'Pantas saja Robert menyukai gadis itu. Gadis itu mirip dengan wanita yang sepertinya Ibunya,' Lucia tersenyum kikuk. Semua orang menatap bingung pada Lucia. Elizabeth segera menepuk bahu majikannya untuk menyadarkannya. "E-eh. Maaf," ujar Lucia. Ia segera duduk di tempat yang tersedia.

"Kau gadis yang cantik. Pantas saja putraku suka sekali melukismu," ujar sang nyonya-Amora-yang merupakan tuan rumah. Lucia menjadi kikuk.

"Memangnya..em..maaf, putra Nyonya itu mengenal saya?," tanya Lucia. Amora tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja ia mengenalmu. Apa kau pernah menerima teh melati khusus?"

"Iya. Pernah. Dari seorang pelukis-eh, maksudku ibu dari pelukis itu."

"Itu aku yang memberimu," Amora tersenyum lembut. Lucia terkejut.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, terima kasih ya. Teh itu sangat berbeda. Aku dan kakakku, Vincent, sangat menyukainya," ujar Lucia. Amora menggeleng pelan, lalu berkata,

"Kau tak perlu begitu. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikannya padamu lagi,"

"Tidak perlu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

.

.

.

Pesta minum teh berjalan dengan lancar. Sesuai dengan rencana, Amora memanggil putranya untuk melukisnya dengan para tamu yang ia undang. Lucia sedikit terkejut mengetahuinya. Ia sedikit sakit hati melihat Robert, putra dari Amora, yang menatap si kekasih dengan tatapan yang sungguh berbeda. Dadanya begitu sesak. Sebenarnya, Ia memendam perasaan pada Robert. Setelah selesai melukis, Amora mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Para tamuku yang begitu cantik, aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu. Putraku, Robert, dan Agnes akan segera menikah. Aku harap kalian semua bisa datang," ujar Amora bangga. Wajah Agnes memerah seperti tomat. Tubuh Lucia melemas. Semua memberi tepuk tangan dan selamat. Lucia meremas ujung gaunnya. Lucia ikut bertepuk tangan dan memberi kata-kata palsu pada Agnes.

.

.

.

Lucia begitu terluka mengetahui Robert akan segera menikah. Ia merasa tak perlu hidup lagi di dunia ini. Ia begitu sedih. Setelah siang-malam ia memikirkan pelukis itu, ia malah harus melihanya menikah.

"Nona. Tuan Robert ingin bertemu," ujar Elizabeth. Lucia diam sejenak. Lalu mengangguk dan menyuruh Elizabeth pergi. Lucia segera turun ke bawah untuk menemui Robert.

"Halo, Lucia. Kau terlihat cantik seperti biasa," puji Robert setelah Lucia sampai di ruang tamu.

"Terima kasih. Ada apa sampai aku ke sini?" tanya Lucia _to the point_.

"Kenapa kau begitu? Ah, aku mau memberimu ini," Robert menyondorkan sebuah undangan. Dengan sedih, Lucia menerimanya.

"Selamat ya. Kau pasti bahagia bisa menikahi gadis secantik Agnes," Lucia memberi senyum palsu.

"Hehehe. Tentu saja. Dia itu gadis yang sangat cantik. Ia juga pandai memasak(A/N: sya berikan perubahan disini), dia manis, suka menolong, sayang pada anak-anak, dan…hah…dia gadis yang sempurna," oceh Robert membanggakan calon istrinya. Lucia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dadanya makin sesak.

"Be-begitu ya," Lucia sangat ingin Robert segera pergi. Ia tak suka situasi seperti ini. Hatinya perih.

"Baiklah. Tolong datang ya. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Robert. Setelah Robert pergi, ia langsung melempar undangan pernikahan Agnes dan pria yang ia sukai ke tembok.

.

.

Hari Pernikahan

.

.

Lucia tidak pergi ke pernikahan Robert. Hatinya takkan tahan melihat mereka mengucapkan janji suci. Tentu Robert bingung. Ia celengak celinguk mencari sosok mungil itu. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat Lucia yang memakai gaun selutut( _mini_ dress) berwarna violet-senada dengan matanya-dengan hiasan pita berwana hitam yang berjalan melewati tempat berlangsungnya pernikahannya. Robert segera keluar dan berniat menghampiri Lucia.

"Lucia!" panggilnya. Lucia menoleh. Mata Violet cantiknya melebar. Lucia segera berlari meninggalkan Robert. Mata Robert ikut melebar. Ia lalu mengejar Lucia.

"PUTRAKU! MAU KEMANA KAU?!" teriak sang ayah. Para tamu mulai berbisik-bisik. Agnes mulai menangis.

.

.

.

Robert terus mengejar Lucia. Ia penasaran kenapa Lucia pergi ketika melihatnya. Ia tak peduli pada tatapan orang di sekitarnya.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS BERTEMU DENGANMU?!" teriak Lucia setelah berhenti dan sampai di ujung lembah yang di bawahnya terhampar padang bunga. Ia meremas ujung gaunnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Robert menatap bingung pada Lucia.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS SUKA DENGANMU?! KENAPA?! KENAPA?! KENAPA?!" teriak Lucia sekencang-kencangnya. "Perasaan ini…padahal aku baru sadar…" gumam Lucia sambil menatap padang bunga lavender yang terhampar luas. Robert membatu. "…kau memberiku buku yang berisi kata-kata indah dan menyentuh hati. Kalimat-kalimat yang kau susun sendiri begitu menyentuh sampai-sampai aku mengira kalimat-kalimat itu ditunjukkan kepadaku…Aku begitu menyukainya. Aku…menyukaimu," lanjutnya. "Aku…takkan sanggup melihatmu bersama gadis lain," ujar Lucia lalu berbalik menatap Robert. Kemudian berjalan mundur. Mendekati ujung lembah. Robert tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan Lucia.

"Lucia. Jangan lakukan itu. Ingat Tuan Vincent dan kakak perempuanmu," Robert memperingatkan Lucia. Lucia menggeleng keras dengan air mata yang mengalir. Robert berlari mendekati Lucia. Spontan, Lucia ikut berlari.

"Kya-!" Lucia terjatuh ke padang bunga. Mata hazel pria berambut oranye melebar. Tangannya tak sempat menangkap gadis yang begitu menyukainya.

"LLUUUCCCCIIIIIIAAAAAAA!"

.

.

"… _padang bunga lavender yang begitu indah. Warna bunganya hampir senada dengan matamu. Padang bunga ini telah menjadi saksi kematianmu…"_

 _._

"… _teh akan menyatukan kedua hati ini suatu saat nanti. Wanginya yang begitu menenangkan…"_

 _._

 _._

 _PERCAYA BAHWA REINKARNASI ITU NYATA_

 _._

 _._

Japan

2015

.

"Rukia- _chan_ , coba kau lihat ini. Bukankah ini sangat bagus? Hey, rok itu pasti cocok denganmu. Mau kubelikan? Dress ini bagaimana? Apa Gin akan suka kalau aku memakai ini? Ruk-Hoi! Kau mendengarku tidak, sih?!" oceh seorang wanita berambut blonde dengan tubuh seksi, Ichimaru Rangiku. Gadis yang sedari tadi diajak bicara oleh Rangiku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja sambil membaca buku sastra karya 1500-an yang ia temukan di perpustakaan keluarganya. Gadis manis bermata violet itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Salah satu anggota keluarga bangsawan ternama, keluarga Kuchiki.

Kalau Rukia gadis bangsawan, Rangiku adalah putri dari salah satu pengusaha kaya dan istri dari konglomerat. Selain itu, Rangiku pernah menjadi model sebelum menikah.

"Aku mendengarmu, kok. Walau mataku tertuju pada buku menarik ini, tapi, telingaku mendengar setiap perkataanmu," ucap Rukia dengan tenang tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Rangiku. Wanita itu sedikit kesal. Ia lalu menarik buku yang dibaca Rukia-dengan hati-hati karena tahu itu buku yang sangat lama- dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas bermerknya.

"Dengar ya, Nona Kuchiki. Aku tak mau hidupmu itu hanya diisi dengan membaca, membaca, dan membaca. Kau harus _refreshing_ walau hanya sebentar. Mengerti?" ujar Rangiku yang lebih seperti perintah.

"Hah…Ran- _san_ , hampir tiap hari kau membawaku jalan-jalan. Lagipula buku yang sedang kubaca itu asli dari abad Rennaisance. Bukan _copy-_ an atau kudapat dari internet. Oiya, satu lagi, mmebaca itu salah satu kunci kesuksesan," ucap Rukia sambil menatap jengkel pada Rangiku. Rangiku mencubit pelan pipi Rukia.

"Aku tak peduli pada itu. Suamiku, Gin, dan _Onii-sama_ mu, Byakuya- _san_ , ingin aku menemanimu dan mengembangkan sisi kewanitaanmu. Byakuya- _san_ selain ingin kau menjadi wanita karir yang sukses saat lulus kuliah nanti, juga mau kau menjadi istri yang baik bagi suamimu kelak," jelas Rangiku. Ia lalu merangkul pundak Rukia dan membawanya kesebuah kafe bergaya barat kuno.

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menjomblo terus?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah, Abarai Renji, pada temannya.

"Tak ada untungnya untukku. Aku lebih baik menunggu ayahku menjodohkanku dengan gadis terhormat yang takkan pernah meninggalkanku. Kau tahu 'kan, gadis terhormat itu patuh pada keluarganya. Ia takkan menolak pilihan keluarganya," jelas pria berambut oranye terang, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia bersama dua temannya kemudian masu ke dalam sebuah kafe bergaya barat kuno.

"Hm…tapi ada bagusnya juga lho jatuh cinta atau berpacaran dengan gadis terhormat. Apalagi kalau gadis itu selalu dituruti. Kau pasti akan dinikahkan dengan gadis itu," ucap pria berambut biru tua, Ishida Uryuu.

Mereka bertiga duduk di dekat pintu. Renji lalu memesan minuman dan cemilan. Tanpa disengaja, Renji menabrak seorang gadis berambut hitam berkilau kayak yang diiklan s*ns*lk dan l*f*b**y.

"Maaf. Aku tak sengaja. Tolong maafkan aku gadis kecil,'' pinta Renji alay. Gadis itu tersinggung karena dipanggil 'kecil'. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah dingin.

"Permintaan maafmu kuterima. Tapi, aku tak bisa terima kau memanggilku 'kecil'," ujar gadis itu. Tapi, ia tersentak ketika melihat wajah orang yang menabraknya.

"Rukia?/Renji?" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Sudah lama kita tidak ketemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Renji tanpa dosa.

"Kau baru saja menabrakku dan memanggilku 'gadis kecil'. Apa aku terlihat baik?" tanya gadis itu-Rukia dengan tatapan menusuk dan wajah dingin nan suram khas Klan Kuchiki. Renji merinding.

"A-ah. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud mengataimu seperti itu. Haha-ha…," ujar Renji terbata dan gugup.

"Hah..sudahlah. Kau kesini sama pacar ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bersama dengan teman-temanku. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama Rangiku- _san_ pastinya. Teman baru ya?"

"Begitulah. Mau kukenalkan?"

"Aku bilang Ran- _san_ dulu. Nanti dia heboh sendiri lagi kalau aku pergi."

"Hahaha. Silahkan."

Rukia lalu menghampiri Rangiku yang tengah asyik makan. Setelah diceramahi panjang lebar, Rukia menghampiri Renji di tempatnya. Ia memasang wajah datar.

"Ow. Rukia Kuchiki 'kah?" ujar Uryuu dengan nada bertanya.

"Begitulah. Dia teman kecilku," jawab Renji. Pria bertato itu lalu menarik kursi untuk Rukia duduk. Rukia langsung mendudukinya.

"Ini Ishida Uryuu. Yang berambut oranye itu si Jomblo Kurosaki Ichigo," ucap Renji memperkenalkan teman-temannya dengan sedikit ejekan pada Ichigo. Ichigo langsung memberi tatapan tajam pada Renji.

"Ishida? Kau pewaris rumah sakit ternama itu kan? Dan kau calon CEO dari Kurosaki Group 'kan? Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ishida dan Renji, aku Kuchiki Rukia," ujar Rukia disertai pertanyaan.

"Ya. Salam kenal Nona Kuchiki," Uryuu mengulurkan tangannya. Menawarkan untuk bersalaman. Rukia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Rukia melirik Ichigo yang dari tadi meihat ke arah luar kafe. Renji menyikutnya. Mengingatkan akan keberadaan Rukia mungkin.

"Maaf. Memang benar aku calon CEO dari Kurosaki Group…," Ichigo terpesona melihat Rukia. Sungguh ia tak mengira Rukia aslinya begitu manis dan tidak dingin seperti anggota Kuchiki yang lain. Cinta pada pandangan pertama mungkin. Ia sendiri sering melihat foto Rukia bersama dengan kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang merupakan kakak laki-laki dari Rukia di majalah bisnis.

"Seperti yang ditulis dimajalah, kau cuek," sindir Rukia.

"Maaf. Tapi, aku sedikit tersinggung. Bukankah tidak pantas seorang Kuchiki berkata seperti itu?" balas Ichigo. Mereka saling memberi tatapan tajam.

'Maafkan aku nona. Sebenarnya aku mau memujimu, tapi kau yang mulai menghinaku,' batin Ichigo.

"Grr," geram Rukia. Renji lalu mengambil teh yang entah milik siapa dan memberikannya pada Rukia. Tanpa ragu, Rukia segera meminumnya karena kesal.

"Itu sudah diminum oleh Ichigo! Bodoh!" seru Uryuu. Peringatan untuk Rukia, dan bodoh untuk Renji. Ichigo terkejut, apalagi Rukia. Gadis Kuchiki itu tersedak teh karenanya. Ia tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia sudah berbagi minuman dengan Ichigo lagi. Hm…ciuman tidak langsung.(Rin: *senyum gaje*)

Rukia spontan memukul kepala Renji dengan kuat. Renji langsung mengerang kesakitan. Wajah Rukia dan Ichigo sama-sama memerah.

"Sudahlah, aku mau kembali pada Ran- _san_. Sampai jumpa _,_ " pamit Rukia. Ia segera menghampiri Rangiku yang tengah asyik ber _selfie_.

"Ada apa Ru- _chan_? Apa mereka menyakitimu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja mereka…ah, itu tak penting. Ayo pulang, dan kembalikan buku dari abad Rennaisanceku yang berharga!"

"Baiklah Nona. Hehe…"

.

.

Kuchiki Mansion

.

.

"Rukia," panggil seorang pria yang merupakan kepala keluarga dari keluarag bangsawan ternama, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Apa apa _Nii-sama_?" tanya Rukia. Ia lalu duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa yang diduduki oleh Byakuya.

"Sebentar lagi kau lulus 'kan?"

"Begitulah. Tiga bulan lagi aku wisuda. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau mau langsung bekerja atau kucarikan jodoh?"

"Hee?! Tentu saja aku akan bekerja. Bukankah terlalu muda untukku jika aku menikah?"

"Sebenarnya tidak juga. Begini, ada salah satu perusahaan yang mempunyai calon CEO muda. Dia berbakat, dan lagi, perusahaannya juga ada membuat teh walau tidak diutamakan seperti kita. Teh buatan mereka sama seperti teh yang pernah hilang saat abad ke 16. Ingat. Kualitas tingkat tinggi. Hampir sama dengan teh rahasia khas keluarga kita. Kita harus menjalin kerja sama dengan mereka. Aku mau kau mendekatinya, atau kalau perlu kujodohkan dengannya."

"Kenapa harus? Bukankah teh penjualan perusahaan kita sudah sangat laris?"

"Begini, para _manager_ setuju jika kita mengeluarkan produk baru, dan mereka setuju mengeluarkan produk rahasia. Bukankah dengan begitu teh keluarga kita takkan menjadi rahasia lagi? Teh keluarga kita juga akan tercemar oleh berbagai teknik modern."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kuusahakan. Tapi, aku tak mau dijodohkan dengannya terlalu cepat."

"Bagus kau mengerti. Akan kuatur pertemuan kalian. Keluarga laki-laki itu pasti senang juga. Mereka sudah lama ingin memiliki menantu."

Setelah itu, Byakuya pergi. Dalam hati, ia sangat tidak ingin melakukan ini. Mana mungkin ia mau mempunyai keponakkan dengan warna rambut mencolok. Sungguh terpaksa. Rukia sendiri sedikit tertekan akan hal itu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar butuh _refreshing._ Ia segera menelpom Rangiku.

" _Moshi-moshi._ Ran _-san,_ aku perlu mengistirahatkan pikiranku sejenak. Bisa menemaniku jalan-jalan besok?"

" _Moshi-moshi! Tentu aku bisa. Mau kemana?"_

"Tempat sepi. Terpencil. Indah."

" _Hm…kurasa aku tahu kau harus kemana. Besok kutunggu jam 8 pagi ya. Tidak kepagian 'kan?"_

"Tidak. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya."

" _Tidak perlu. Jaa nee."_

" _Jaa nee_."

Rukia langsung naik ke atas dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia segera memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tas. Terlintas di benaknya seorang pria berambut oranye yang menyebalkan bernama Ichigo. Mau bagaimana pun, ia adalah calon CEO di Kurosaki Group. Ia tak boleh meremehkannya. Selain itu, ia juga terpikir siapa yang akan menjadi 'tunangannya' kelak. Jujur. Ia tidak suka permainan jodoh-jodohan. Baginya itu kuno. Tak bisakah Byakuya mempercayai cinta? Namun, ia yakin Byakuya telah berpikir matang-matang untuk menjodohkannya dengan laki-laki yang baik. Selain itu, ia juga harus ingat bahwa bangsawan itu tidak boleh mengenal cinta.

"ARGGHHH! AKU BISA GILA!" teriak Rukia. Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur King Sizenya. Kepalanya seperti berputar-putar memikirkan ini itu.

"Ingat Rukia…ingat…Besok kau 'kan _refreshing_. Lupaka saja semua. Besok lusa baru kau pikirkan lagi. Hah…," mata Violet indahnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Makin lama, matanya perlahan menutup. Hinggga akhirnya ia tertidur.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, 07.45

.

.

"RUKIA- _CHAAANNN_!" teriak Rangiku sambil menaiki tangga kediaman Kuchiki tanpa peduli Byakuya yang tengah menatap tajam padanya.

"Cih. Tak bisakah ia menghormati tata krama di kediamanku," cibir Byakuya masih memperhatikan Rangiku yang dengan tenangnya berlari menaiki tangga.

Rangiku akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kamar Rukia. Ia membuka sedikit pintunya. Dari celah pintu, ia bisa melihat Rukia bersama pelayannya tengah merapikan rambut sekelam malam milik si gadis Kuchiki. Tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya untuk mengejutkan Rukia. "Hehehe". Ia lalu masuk dan mengendap-ngendap. Ia bersiap dan…

" _Ohayou_ , Rangiku- _san_ ," ujar Rukia.

"HUWAAA!" teriak Rangiku. Ia lalu tak sengaja menginjak kantung plastik yang ada dilantai dan terjatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Hahahahaha. Makanya jangan berniat buruk. Itu namanya karma," ujar Rukia masih memperhatikan rambutnya. Rangiku langsung memajukan bibirnya tidak suka.

"Huft. Sudah bagus aku masih mau menemaniku. Oiya, dan aku ini 'kan lebih tua darimu," ujar Rangiku masih memasang wajah cemberut.

"Cih. Mau bagaimana pun, kau tak'kan pernah menolak ajakan untuk jalan-jalan, 'kan? Kau itu terlalu gila _hang out_. Ah. Maafkan aku BIBI Rangiku karena telah menertawaimu," ejek Rukia sambil menekankan kata 'bibi'. Gadis manis itu mengecek barang-barang yang akan dibawanya. "Pergilah Isane," titah Rukia pada Isane-pelayannya. Isane langsung pergi.

"Bibi katamu…?" simpang empat muncu di dahi Rangiku. Aura hitam langsung keluar dari belakang tubuh sintal Rangiku. Rukia menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, tersenyum mengejek pada sahabatnya.

"Akan kubunuh kau!" seru Rangiku. Ia langsung mendorong Rukia keatas kasur dan menggelitiknya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" tawa Rukia kegelian. "HENTTIIKKKAAANNN!" teriaknya kemudian.

"Baiklah," ucap Rangiku menghentikan aksinya. Wanita itu lalu melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8. "Ayo berangkat," ajaknya. Rukia lalu mengangguk-angguk dan bangun. Rukia langusng mengambil tas ranselnya.

.

.

.

Rukia menatap keluar jendela mobil. Menikmati pemandangan yang terhampar. Rangiku melirik Rukia yang tampak tenang lalu tersenyum.

"Senang?"

"Ya. Kau memang tahu apa yang tepat bagiku. Selalu,"

"Hm. Itu karena kau sudah menemanimu sejak kau kecil. Karena kita dekat Rukia. Tapi, suatu saat nanti, akan ada laki-laki yang akan mengerti dirimu melebihiku,"

"…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku…sedang tak ingin membicarakan laki-laki,"

"Hmm. Okelah,"

2 jam kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah padang bunga yang indah. Rukia segera keluar dari mobil sport warna merah maroon milik Rangiku dengan girang. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap padang bunga itu.

"Indahnya," gumam Rukia. Ia berjalan pelan memasuki padang bunga itu. Berdiri diantara bunga lavender yang indah. Ia menutup mata violetnya.

'DEG.'

Tiba-tiba ada bayangan dari seorang gadis berambut hitam yang tengah duduk di bangku di tengah padang bunga. Ia tengah dilukis oleh seorang pria berambut oranye mencolok. Gadis itu tersenyum manis sambil memegang sebuah cangkir teh. Wajah mereka tampak samar. Gadis itu tampak sangat senang. Setelah selesai dilukis dan melukis, mereka berdua mengobrol. Dan hilang dalam sekejap.

Lalu bayangan akan seorang gadis mungil yang memakai gaun indah berwarna violet dengan hiasan pita berwana hitam muncul. Topi gadis itu terlepas. Namun untungnya topi itu terdapat pita yang masih terikat dan membuat topi miliknya tergantung di leher putihnya. Wajah dari gadis itu tampak samar-samar. Namun, Rukia bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata dengan derasnya mengaliri pipi putih gadis itu. Dibelakangnya, seorang pria berambut oranye mengejarnya, lalu diam. Gadis itu lalu meneriakan sesuatu. Namun Rukia tidak dapat mendengarnya. Pria itu mendadak mengejar gadis itu saat gadis itu berjalan mundur. Dan gadis itu jatuh dari tebing ke padang bunga. Pria itu langsung berteriak. Gadis itu tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya meninggal. Ah, bukan sepertinya. Tapi, entahlah. Lalu tiba-tiba bayangan itu menghilang.

"!" Rukia membuka matanya. Ia terkejut setengah mati. 'Siapa mereka?! Kenapa memakai baju seperti itu?!Dan kenapa tempat itu sama seperti tempat ini? Padang bunga ini?" batin Rukia bingung. Ribuan pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rangiku sambil mendekati Rukia. Ia membawa keranjang pikinik, dan tentunya tas jenjeng mahalnya yang _limited edition_.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," bohong Rukia sambil tersenyum kecil. Terpaksa.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita makan saja. Masakanku, lho! Jarang-jarang 'kan kau bisa makan masakan buatanku," ajak Rangiku sambil mengeluarkan 2 buah kotak _bento_ dan termos berisi teh. Ia juga mengeluarkan kotak makan mini berisi roti isi. Rukia lalu mengambil salah satu kotak milik Rangiku dan membukanya.

"Kelihatannya enak. _Ittadaimas!_ " seru Rukia. Ia lalu mengambil sumpit dan memakannya.

"Bagimana?" tanya Rangiku.

"Um.. _Oishi_ ," ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum sumringah. Rangiku membalas senyumnya dan mulai makan.

Setelah selesai makan, Rangiku mengeluarkan kameranya dan memfoto padang bunga. Ia lalu mundur beberapa langkah dan kembali memfoto. Ia menyertakan Rukia yang tengah meminum teh sambil tersenyum manis menatap hamparan bunga lavender di depannya.

'Cantik,' batin Rangiku setelah berhasil memfoto Rukia. Wanita bertubuh seperti gitar Spanyol itu lalu pergi. Ingin mencari tempat yang bagus untuk difoto lagi. Dalam hati, ia sangat menyayangkan suaminya, Gin, yang jarang mempunyai waktu luang.

Rukia meminum tehnya dengan tenang sambil menutup matanya. Ia berhasil melupakan semuanya.

"HUUUWWAA!" teriak seseorang yang dapat dipastikan pria bila didengar dari suaranya. Rukia segera menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Ia melirik ke kiri. Tidak ada. Kanan. Juga tidak ada. Ia lalu melihat kebelakang-

'BRUK!' Seseorang terjatuh dan menubruk tubuh mungil Rukia hingga posisi mereka Rukia dibawah dan orang itu diatasnya. Rukia membuka matanya yang tadi sempat tertutup. Matanya terbelalak melihat orang yang menimpanya.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut oranye yang kita ketahui sebagai Kurosaki Ichigo tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil yang melintang di padang bunga lavender sambil menunggu kedua adiknya yang masih didalam mobi mengambil sesuatu. Mata Hazelnya menatap ke sekelilingnya. Bunga lavender.

"Bunganya indah sekali," gumamnya. Di belakangnya ada seorang pria berambut hitam pendek yang kita ketahui sebagai ayah dari Ichigo. Ia menyeringai kecil.

"BA!" teriak Isshin sang ayah sambil menepuk punggung Ichigo.

"HUUWWAA!" teriak Ichigo. Tanpa ia sadari, karena terus berjalan, didepannya ada seorang gadis yang tengah duduk dengan tenang. Gadis itu melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Lalu saat ia menengok kebelakang, dengan sial, kaki Ichigo tersandung batu dan harus terjatuh menimpa gadis mungil itu.

'BRUK.' Ichigo membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Violet indah milik gadis itu. Sementara Ichigo dan gadis itu saling menatap, Isshin lebih memilih pergi menjauh. Tak mau mengganggu Ichigonya. "Hehehe."

.

.

.

"Kurosaki?"/"Kuchiki?" ucap mereka bersamaan. Mata Violet dan Hazel mereka bertubrukan. Menatap satu sama lain. Lama. Wajah mereka begitu dekat sampai-sampai mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas. Jantung mereka berdua berdegup dengan kencang. Rukia menelan ludahnya. Tak pernah ia sedekat ini dengans seorang pria. Terlebih lagi pria itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Pria yang secara tidak langsung telah berciuman dengannya. Ichigo yang terdorong oleh insting mulai mengurangi jarak diantara mereka. Wajah mereka berdua mulai memerah. Rukia sendiri tak berniat untuk memukul Ichigo mau pun menjauhkan pria yang pastinya akan dicap "MESUM" oleh gadis Kuchiki itu nantinya.

Dari kejauhan, Rangiku masih dengan kameranya baru saja ingin kembali menemani Rukia. Matanya dengan tak sengaja menangkap adegan yang sungguh langka. Rukia dan seorang pria yang sepertinya Rangiku kenal akan berciuman. Rangiku segera memotret mereka. Ia akan menyimpan foto itu untuk dimanfaatkan nantinya. Ia tahu foto itu akan sangat berguna. Bibir mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan. Namun, pria itu-Ichigo tentunya- terdiam. Menghentikan aksinya. Karena geram, Rangiku kemudian berteriak dengan kencangnya,

"CIUM SAJA!"

Rukia dan Ichigo langsung menoleh ke arah Rangiku si sumber suara dan terkejut. Rukia segera mendorong Ichigo. Ichigo sontak langusung bangun, begitu juga Rukia. Dengan segenap tenaga, Rukia menonjok pipi Ichigo.

"HOY!"

Wajah mereka berdua makin memerah. Rangiku lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghampiri Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Kau ini! Padahal sudah mau ciuman, masih saja ditunda-tunda! Adduuhh! Kau juga Rukia! Harusnya kau menciumnya jika dia berhenti!" oceh Rangiku. Wanita itu lalu memperhatikan Ichigo. Matanya membulat sempurna. Terkejut. "Ka-kau 'kan pewaris Kurosaki Group!" seru Rangiku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Ichigo dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

"Ya gitu, deh," ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum miring menyombongkan diri. Rukia _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Boleh foto bareng?" tanya Rangiku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Bo-boleh saja, kok," jawab Ichigo gugup. Ia memang sudah sering diminta foto. Jadi, baginya ini hal yang biasa.

"Kalau begitu…Rukia! Tolong fotokan kami," pinta Rangiku sambil memberikan kameranya pada Rukia. Rukia menerimanya dengan senang hati dan bersiap untuk memfoto Ichigo dan Rangiku.

"Satu…dua… _cheese_!"

'CKLIK.'

"Sudah!"

" _Arigatou,_ Rukia- _chan_ ," ucap Rangiku. Ia melihat hasil jepretannya. "Oiya. Kalian berdua pacaran ya~?" tanya Rangiku. Mata Rukia dan Ichigo langsung membulat sempurna. Wajah mereka berdua memerah.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU PACARAN DENGAN ORANG SEPERTI DIA!" teriak Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan sambil menunuk wajah satu sama lain. Rangiku memiringkan kepalanya dan menyeringai.

"Oh…kalau begitu lagi pendekatan ya?" tanya Rangiku sambil memasang seringai menggodanya.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU DAN DIA LAGI PDKT!" teriak Rukia dan Ichigo kembali bersamaan.

"COBA SAJA KAU LIHAT DARI GAYANYA YANG SEPERTI PREMAN ITU! UDAH GITU SOMBONG LAGI! NYEBELLIIINN!" teriak Rukia dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"HEH! LAGIPULA GADIS ITU TAK ADA MANIS-MANINSYA SAMA SEKALI! UDAH GITU KASAR!" balas Ichigo.

"…"

"Eh? Kau tahu darimana gadis itu kasar?" tanya Rangiku bingung.

"E-eh…"

"DASAR _BAKA MIIKKAANN_!" teriak Rukia sambil memukul perut Ichigo dengan keras.

"UGH!" 'Itu buktinya,'

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berdebat, Rangiku memutuskan untuk mengajak Ichigo agar bergabung bersamanya.

"Ichi- _nii_!" panggil seorang gadis muda berambut karamel yang diikat dua. Yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Yuzu!" balas Ichigo memanggil adiknya-Kurosaki Yuzu.

"Maaf lama. Apa-," ucapan Yuzu terhenti saat melihat Rukia. "Waahh! Kau sedang dengan pacarmu, ya! Pantas saja kau akhirnya mau ikut ke sini. Untuk menyusul pacarmu ya! Maaf mengganggu," lanjut Yuzu sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"I-Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Yuzu!" seru Ichigo mengelak.

"Hooo. Ternyata Ichi- _nii_ sudah punya pacar. Aku tahu sekarang alasan _Oyaji_ tadi kembali mendadak,," ucap seorang gadis muda yang lain-Kurosaki Karin.

"Karin!" bentak Ichigo. Wajahnya dan Rukia memerah. Ichigo lalu mengambil salah satu gelas yang ada dan meminumnya.

"Ano…Kurosaki- _san_ ," panggil Rangiku.

"Hm?" Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Itu gelas milik Rukia, lho," ucap Rangiku dengan santainya.

"BRRUUUUSSSHHHH!" Ichigo spontan memuncratkan teh yang ia minum. Wajahnya dan Rukia kembali memerah. Oh, jangan lupakan Yuzu yang ikutan memerah wajahnya.

"Hee…ciuman secara tidak langsung, ya," ucap Karin sambil memasang senyum yang amat sangat mencurigakan. Ia lalu menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan Ayahnya yang tengah bersantai di sebuah bangku taman. "OI, _OYAJIII_!" teriak Karin memanggil Ayahnya. Isshin langsung menoleh ke arah suara anak perempuannya berasal. Dengan cepat, Isshin segera berlari mendekati Karin.

"Ada apa, Karin putriku tercinta~?" tanya Isshin.

"Putramu sudah punya pacar, lho. Mereka sangat mesra. Saking mesranya, ia bahkan sampai mencium pacarnya didepan kami semua," ucap Karin dengan bumbu kebohongan.

"Benarkah~?!" belakang tubuh Isshin langsung keluar bunga-bunga. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri.

"KARIN! Itu sama sekali tidak benar _Oyaji_!" elak Ichigo. Wajahnya makin memerah. Sedangkan Rukia tidak mau berkata apa-apa. Ia memilih untuk diam daripada harus terlibat dalam masalah. Eh?

"Karin- _chan_ ," panggil Yuzu pelan. Karin langsung menoleh. "Kenapa kau bohong soal ciuman itu?" bisik Yuzu. Karin meyeringai kecil.

"Kenapa ya…?" jawaban Karin membuat Yuzu makin bingung. Lalu ia memilih untuk ikut diam. Mengikuti Rangiku dan Rukia.

"Oh~Istriku~. Putra kita sekarang sudah dewasa~" ujar Isshin sambil mengelus foto kecil istrinya yang ada di dompetnya.

" _OYAJI_! SUDAH KUBILANG ITU TIDAK BENAR!" teriak Ichigo. Simpang empat sudah muncul di dahinya.

"Tuan," panggil Rangiku. Isshin menoleh. "Anakmu yang mesum itu memang sudah menciumnya. Ia bahkan tadi ingin melakukan hal yang tidak pantas pada temanku yang manis ini," ucap Rangiku dengan wajah serius yang ia buat-buat.

"Ran- _san_!" seru Rukia sambil mencubit pinggul Rangiku.

"Aduh," Rangiku mengelus-ngelus pinggulnya yang tadi dicubit.

"ARRGGGHHH!" teriak Ichigo frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambut oranyenya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Isshin ramah pada Rukia.

"Rukia," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. Diam-diam Ichigo melirik kearah Rukia yang tersenyum.

"Nama yang indah! Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran? Ah, maksudku kalian sudah kenal dari kapan?"

"Kemarin. Dia tiba-tiba menembakku didepan teman-temannya," Rukia mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Ichigo langsung melongo. 'Hm…melihat jeruk itu frustasi sangat menyenangkan. Mengerjainya tak masalah 'kan?' batin Rukia sambil senyam-senyum.

"Waahh! Ternyata anakku agresif~. Bagus Ichigo!" Isshin menepuk-nepuk punggung Ichigo.

'Dasar sialan,' umpat Ichigo dalam hati. Mata Hazelnya kemudian tak sengaja melihat sebuah buku dengan sampul usang di dalam tas ransel Rukia.

"Oi, Rukia. Kau bawa buku apa? Kelihatannya sudah tua," tanya Ichigo.

"Maksudmu buku ini?" Rukia menunjukkan buku tua yang Ichigo maksud. Pria berambut durian itu mengangguk-angguk. Gadis bermata Violet itu lalu menatap buku tua itu. "Entahlah. Aku menemukanya di perpustakaan keluargaku," jawab Rukia. Ia lalu memberikannya pada Ichigo.

'Ini dari abad ke 16. Wow,' batin Ichigo sambil membalik tiap halaman dengan hati-hati. Secara tak sengaja, dihalaman ke-39, sebuah gambar kecil terjatuh. Ia lalu mengambilnya dan melihatnya.

"!" Distu, digambarkan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang tampak seperti Rukia. Mata Hazel Ichigo melirik kearah Rukia, berusaha memastikan bahwa itu adalah gambaran dari Rukia. Namun, ketika ia melirik kearah Rukia, yang ia lihat malah Rukia dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai yang tengah duduk ditengah-tengah padang bunga sambil meminum teh sambil tersenyum manis kearahanya. Ia memakai gaun pendek berwarna oranye gelap dan topi lebar dengan hiasan pita berwarna oranye. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak seakan mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, Ichigo tak dapat mendengar apa pun. 'Rukia' lalu menyondorkan cangkir berwarna putih yang berisi teh dengan sebuah bunga melati ayng mengambang-ngambang. Ichigo secara reflek ingin mengambilnya. Namun, saat ia sudah menyentuh cangkir itu, ia malah menembusnya. Lalu 'Rukia' menghilang.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya erat. Lalu Rukia tampak kembali seperti biasa. Memakai dress selutut berwarna biru muda seperti warna langit.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Rukia dengan nada tajam. Ia lalu meminum tehnya dengan masih memberikan _deathglare_ pada Ichigo .

"Heee. Ke _ge-er_ an," dusta Ichigo.

.

.

Kurosaki's House/ 20.00

.

.

Ichigo menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Bayang-bayang akan Rukia yang memakai gaun dan tersenyum padanya. Ia lalu menutup matanya.

1 menit. Masih kosong.

2 menit. Mulai tampak bayang-bayang hamparan lapangan luas.

3 menit. Lapangan itu berubah menjadi hamparan bunga lavender.

4 menit. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang memakai gaun tengah berlari menuju tebing.

5 menit. Seorang pria mendekati gadis itu. Gadis itu lalu berteriak dengan air mata yang mengalir.

6 menit. Wajah mereka berdua mulai tampak jelas. Pria itu tampak seperti Ichigo versi Eropa dan gadis itu tampak seperti Rukia. Rukia yang tadi ia bayangkan namun dalam balutan gaun berwarna ungu.

7 menit. Pria itu mendadak mendekati gadis itu. Si gadis lalu berlari. Tiba-tiba gadis itu terjatuh dari tebing dan terkapar di padang bunga lavender dengan kepalanya yang mengeluarkan darah. Pria yang seperti Ichigo itu lalu berteriak. Sepertinya meneriakkan nama gadis itu.

8 menit. Semua bayangannya menghilang. Ichigo perlahan membuka matanya.

"Apa maksudnya…?" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ichigo!" panggil Isshin dari luar kamar Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" sahut Ichigo sambil bangun dari kasurnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucap Isshin. Ichigo lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Isshin lalu mengajak Ichigo ke ruang kerjanya.

"Tak perlu basa-basi lagi. Apa kau sudah siap untuk menikah?" tanya Isshin saat sudah sampai di ruang kerjanya.

Ichigo lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa yang ada. "Apa kau sudah gila? Aku bahkan belum sempat menempelkan pantatku pada kursi CEO dan kau ingin aku menikah?"

"Bukan langsung menikah. Tapi, menjodohkanmu dulu. Ada keluarga yang dengan senang hati akan memberikan putrinya pada keluarga kita. Dan mereka bukan keluarga sembarangan. Kita tak bisa menolaknya begitu saja," jelas Isshin.

"Memangnya keluarga macam apa sih yang mau aku menikahi putrinya. Jangan-jangan mereka cuma mau menjalin kerja sama lagi,"

"Hah…itu memang salah satu tujuan mereka. Mereka bisa membantu kita mengembangkan perusahan cabang yang membuat teh. Mereka itu keluarga bangsawan,"

"Haa?! Jangan-jangan…"

"Ya. Kau benar. Keluarga Kuchiki yang terkenal dengan produk tehnya mau melakukan perjodohan,"

"Ma-maksudmu mereka mau aku menikah dengan Ku-Kuchiki Ru-kia?!"

"Iya. Aku akan sangat senang bila kau mau menikah dengannya. Belum lagi, perusahaan mereka juga kuat. Kita bahkan masih dibawah mereka. Kau mau, ya~"

"Ta-tapi-Tunggu! Kalau kita masih ada dibawah mereka, kenapa mereka mau kerja sama dengan kita?!"

"Entah. Tapi, kita 'kan nomor 2 setelah mereka. Hehe. Mau ya~"

"Ci-cih. Baiklah. Kalau itu akan memberikan keuntungan bagi perusahaan kita, aku mau,"

"Bagus, nak! Akan kuberi tahu pada Byakuya supaya besok bisa diadakan pertemuan,"

"Hah…ini pasti berat. Belum lagi Rukia. Aku tak yakin ia mau,"

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

.

.

Ichigo dan Isshin sudah berada di depan pintu Mansion Kuchiki. Menunggu Byakuya bersama si Putri Kuchiki.

'CKLEK.' Pintu terbuka. Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan mata abu-abu nampak dengan dibelakangnya ada seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dibawah telinga dengan mata Violet yang tengah tersenyum menyambut tamunya.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Kuchiki, Kurosaki," 'sapa' Byakuya pada Isshin.

"Yaahh. Kau 'tak perlu terlalu formal begitu, Byakuya- _kun_ ," ujar Isshin.

"Terserah saja. Mari masuk," ucap Byakuya mempersilahkan Isshin dan Ichigo masuk. Duo Kurosaki itu segera masuk dan duduk di sofa yang ada tidak jauh. Ichigo memerhatikan 'rumah' milik keluarga Kuchiki itu. Ia terpana melihat percampuran gaya Jepang Kuno dan Barat era Rennaissance. Yang membuatnya tampak memiliki percampuran Rennaissance adalah patung yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Ehem," Rukia berdehem mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo. Ichigo segera menoleh pada Rukia. Mata Hazelnya berpindah memperhatikan Rukia dari atas sampai bawah. Rukia memakai kimono berwarna ungu tua dengan motif bunga lavender dan bunga mawar hitam juga obi berwarna hitam. Ichigo terpana.

"Ehem," kali ini giliran Byakuya yang berdehem mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo. "Jangan melihat _Imouto_ ku dengan tatapan mesummu, Kurosaki," ucap Byakuya sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada Ichigo. Ichigo segera mengangguk kaku dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

'Sial. Dia itu manusia apa bukan, sih,' batin Ichigo.

"Baiklah. _To the point_ saja. Apakah kau setuju menjodohkan putramu dnegan adikku?" tanya Byakuya pada Isshin.

"Tentu saja aku setuju. Mana bisa aku menolak tawaran untuk menjadikan adik tercintamu menantuku. Kami siap menjadikan Rukia _-chan_ bagian dari keluarga Kurosaki kapan pun itu," jawab Isshin.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan apa tujuan lain dariku selain menjodohkan adikku dengan putramu. Sebenarnya kami juga ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaanmu. Kudengar kau siap memproduksi teh yang sempat hilang di abad ke-16. Kami ingin ikut memproduksinya dalam kata lain membantu perusahaanmu," jelas Byakuya.

"Hahaha. Soal itu sudah kuprediksi dari awal. Tadinya kami ingin meminta bantuanmu. Tapi, kami takut kau takkan setuju. Dan ternyata, tanpa diminta pun, sudah diberikan bantuan. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku setuju. Kita sepakat?" Isshin mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa atur pertunangan mereka," Byakuya menyambut tangan Isshin dengan hati terbuka.

Sementara itu, merasa tak perlu duduk diantara dua Presdir, Rukia memilih untuk pergi. "Saya permisi dulu," ucap Rukia sambil membungkukkan badannya, lalu pergi.

"Pergilah juga Ichi. Ikuti calon istrimu," bisik Isshin pada Ichigo. Ichigo melotot pada Ayah 'tercinta'nya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah. Tapi, jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Aku bisa tahu segala hal yang ada," peringat Byakuya.

"Baiklah. Saya pergi dulu," Ichigo lalu pergi mengikuti Rukia. 'Huft. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau melakukan hal yang aneh pada si cebol itu,' batin Ichigo kesal. Ia mengikuti Rukia sampai ke kebun kecil di belakang kediaman Kuchiki.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Rukia dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kolam ikan koi.

"Disuruh. Lagian aku juga malas menemuimu sebenarnya," jawab Ichigo sambil duduk disamping Rukia. Rukia melirik sebentar ke arah Ichigo, lalu menyondorkan segelas teh pada Ichigo.

"Ini belum kau minum 'kan?" tanya Ichigo ragu mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Wajah Rukia perlahan memerah.

"Tentu saja! Aku sama sekali tidak mau kejadian 'itu' kembali lagi," jawab Rukia dengan wajah yang makin memerah. Ichigo lalu terkekeh dan meminumnya. Begitu pula Rukia yang menyeruput tehnya. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Em…Rukia," panggil Ichigo berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Hm?"

"Semalam, entah bermimpi atau bukan, aku melihatmu-maksudku sepertimu di sebuah padang bunga dengan pakaian gaya Barat juga seseorang sepertiku dengan pakaian yang sama,"

"Benarkah? Aku juga. Tapi, wajahnya tidak jelas sama sekali. Tapi, kau melihatnya saat sampai di padang bunga,"

"A-ah, begitu ya. Em…apa mungkin itu ingatan?"

"…"

"…"

"Entah..lah. Apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

"Maksudmu kalau itu beneran ingatan, berarti itu ingatan kita dimasa lalu?"

"Mungkin. Dan aku sangat yakin kalau kita dulu tidak akur sama sekali. Kita pasti saling membenci!"

"Ho'oh! Kau sangat benar! A-aku saja sekarang sangat memben-cimu!"

"Huh!"

"Tapi, apa itu benar…?"

"Wah…wah…tampaknya mesra sekali~" suara Isshin terdengar dari belakang Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka berdua segera menoleh.

"Mana mungkin kami begitu!" bantah Ichigo dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hohoho. Jangan gitu, Ichigo~"

"Rukia, Kurosaki, mari makan malam," ajak Byakuya.

"Baiklah," Rukia bangun dan mengikuti Byakuya dan Isshin yang sudah lebih dulu pergi disusul oleh Ichigo.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam bersama, Isshin dan Ichigo segera pamit untuk pulang. Dan kenyataannya, yang mereka katakan itu adalah kebenaran.

.

.

.

Tak terasa Ichigo dan Rukia sudah lulus dari kuliah mereka. Sesuai dengan rencana, Ichigo dan Rukia akan segera bertunangan untuk mengikat kerja sama. Pertunangan mereka berdua hanya orang terdekat yang tahu dan diundang. Alias dirahasiakan. Maka dari itu, sampai sekarang, masih banyak laki-laki maupun perempuan yang mengejar mereka berdua. Mengejar dalam arti lain ya.

"Oi, Rukia. Mau sampai kapan kau mau menyembunyikan ini?" tanya Rangiku sambil memeperhatikan tas-tas bermerk yang bejejer.

"Entah. Mungkin sampai aku dan Ichigo kemungkinan akan menikah," jawab Rukia.

"Hee? Ckckck. Tak kusangka. Memangnya kapan? Aku yakin itu masih lama. Kau 'kan masih 25 tahun. Udah gitu, kaumasih fokus ke karirmu,"

"Hah…itu maksudku. Pasti masih lama. Siapa tahu nanti dia akan menemukan perempuan lain yang mencintainya begitu pula sebaliknya. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menikah,"

"Lalu siapa yang akan meneruskan keluarga Kuchiki?"

"Kalau aku nanti ehem, menikah dan memiliki anak ehem, pasti itu akan jadi pewaris ehem, keluarga Kuroaski 'kan?"

"Hohoho. Kau benar juga, ya. Tapi, Byakuya nanti bisa saja meminta anak darimu dan Ichigo yang berambut hitam~"

"Cih."

"Oi, Rukia,"

"I-Ichigo?"

"Belanja?"

"Tidak. Cuma lagi menemani Ran- _san_ ,"

"Oh, _konichiwa_ , Ran- _san_. Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik kalau kau traktir. Hahaha,"

"A-Ah. Minta saja pada suamimu si Gin,"

"Hee~. Oiya, ngomong-ngomong mana teman-temanmu?"

"Aku kesini habis membicarakan soal pekerjaan. Oiya, Rukia."

"Apa?"

"Eng…aku harus pergi ke China untuk mengembangkan perusahaan 3 bulan lagi,"

"Oh.." 'Kenapa baru sekarang bilang?!'

"Kata _Oyaji_ , kita ahrus em…menghabiskan waktu bersama selama 3 bulan ini,"

"Ya sudah. Besok kita ke padang bunga lagi ya! Aku kangen sama lavendernya!" Rukia menyeret Rangiku bersamanya dan masuk ke sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dai sana dengan wajah yang memerah. Ichigo tersenyum kecil.

"Hah…Rukia…Rukia…Kuharap apa yang kau katakan waktu itu benar. Kalau kit dimasa lalu pernah bertemu. Tapi, aku tak'kan menyakitimu lagi kali ini. Seperti yang dillakukan bayang-bayang itu. Akan kuubah apa yang telah terjadi," Ichigo menyeruput teh yang ada digenggamannya.

.

.

.

Ichigo's POV

.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Mengingat wajah gadis yang selalu masuk ke dalam mimpiku. Rukia…

Kuakui, dari dulu, saat aku melihat majalah-majalah bisnis yang biasa ada di kantor Ayahku. Selalu ada foto dari keluarga Kuchiki, dan aku mengagumi mereka. Hahaha. Sangat kekanak-kanakan ya. Saat aku masih kecil, aku selalu membayangkan bisa satu sekolah dengan Rukia. Bisa berteman dengan Rukia. Sayang sekali tidak bisa. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Renji, teman masa kecil _fiancé_ ku. Dia menceritakan betapa manisnya Rukia, betapa galaknya Rukia, dan betapa beraninya Rukia. Aku terpesona. Aku menyukainya. dan sekali lagi harus kuucapkan TERIMA KASIH pada Renji karena telah mempertemukanku dengan Rukia. Walau berakhir dengan tidak menyenangkan. Tapi, aku juga harus berterima kasih pada Byakuya yang telah menjodohkanku dengan putriku. Uhuk.

Oke. Yah…soal reinkarnasi yang ia bilang, aku memang mempercayainya dan berharap itu memang kenyataan. Tapi, aku tidak suka kalau nanti kami arus berpisah. Haha. Hatiku cuma untukmu seorang Rukia. Tidak seperti dulu, saat aku mencintai gadis lain.

Aku menatap bunga lavender yang ada di meja kecil disamping kasurku juga segelas teh melati yang membuat Byakuya tertarik karena itu pernah hilang. Aku lalu beralih ke patung kecil yang kutemukan digudang bersama tumpukan buku-buku berbahasa Inggris juga lukisan indah. Sepertinya aku makin yakin kalau pria di mimpiku itu aku. Hohoho.

"Ah! Aku harus siap utnuk besok!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya/ Kuchiki's Mansion

.

.

"Oi Rukiiaa!" panggilku dari luar kamar Rukia. Tak lama kemudian, Rukia keluar sambil menenteng ransel miliknya. Reflek, aku mengambilnya dan membawanya.

"Ayo pergi," Rukia segera pergi keluar Mansion. Aku sendiri sempat bingung. 'Kemana si Es Batu itu?' pikirku. Aku segera masuk ke mobil dan menancap gas. Tentunya dengan Rukia yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

…

Selama perjalanan, tidak ada dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan. Kami sama-sama diam. Aku memperhatikan jalan didepan, dan Rukia memerhatikan pemandangan yang ada.

"Em…Ichi," aku segera menoleh pada Rukia sebentar. "Sebenarnya aku juga harus pergi ke luar negri 3 bulan lagi. Aku akan menjadi direktur di cabang di sana. Di bidang garmen," ucapan Rukia membuatku membatu sebentar. "Aku akan pergi London selama…entah berapa lama. _Nii-sama_ tak tahu pastinya," lanjut Rukia. Aku masih diam. "Apa kau juga tidak tahu berapa lama kau akan berada di China?"

"Begitulah. Setelah aku berhasil mengembangkan cabang disana, aku harus menjalankannya dan memastikannya tidak turun lagi. Setelah menurut _Oyaji_ aku sudah bisa pulang, aku akan pulang," jawabku. "Kita harus bekerja keras, ya," ujarku sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum. Rukia diam, terus diam sampai kami akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Kami berdua segera keluar. Rukia sendiri segera berlarian diatara bunga-bunga lavender yang begitu indah sama sepertinya, meninggalkan aku sendirian yang kesulitan membawa barang-barang.

"Ichi! Ayo tuangkan aku teh!" suruh Rukia sambil melam-lambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku segera menyusulnya yang duduk di bangku taman yang ada.

"Hosh…hosh…Tak bisakah kau bersabar sebentar?" keluhku. Kau menuruti permintaannya, memberikan segelas teh padanya.

"Em…Ichi, kalau kau mau jujur, sebenarnya kau benar-benar membenciku tidak sih?" pertanyaan Rukia membuatku tersedak teh.

"Me-mangnya kenapa? Kau sendiri?" balasku.

"Entahlah. Belakangan ini, aku merasa benciku padamu mulai berkurang," aku langsung cengo mendengarya. Dalam hati, aku inign sekali meloncat-loncat sambil berteriak "YES!" sekencang-kencangnya.

"Aku juga. Mulai berkurang. Baru kusadari kaupunya sisi baik dan manisnya juga," wajah Rukia makin manis dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Akku juga merasa pipiku mulai memerah.

"Ichi. Semalam aku bermimpi kau sedang melukisku,"

"Benarkah? Semalam…aku Cuma terus teringat akan gadis dan pria yang mendatangiku,"

"…dan aku bernyanyi diatas panggung sendirian lalu kau mendatangiku setelah selesai dan memeberiku sebuket bunga lili dengan bunga lavender dan berkata kalau ia memebri bunga lavender agar aku selalu mengingatmu. Lalu, aku melihatmu akan menikahi gadis lain dan aku menangis lalu berlari ke padang bunga seperti ini dan berteriak kalau aku menyukaimu denga kata-kata yang lain. Kau juga pernah bilang kalau kau memang tidak bisa membuat patung, tapi, ayahmu sangat berbakat. Kau juga memberiku sebuah buku yang mirip dengan buku-buku yang pernah kubaca. Itu…terjai di London beratus tahun yang lalu. Zaman Rennaissance. Di kediamanku ada patung 'kan? Kata _Nii-sama_ , itu dibawa dari rumah kami di Eropa, London. Aku juga bermimpi kalau _Nii-sama_ ku jago membuat patung dan juga ia mempunyai seorang istri tapi sudah meninggal," Rukia meminum tehnya.

"Sudah ngocehnya?" tanyaku iseng. Perempatan langsung muncuk di dahinya.

"AWWW!" Dengan kekuatan 'cintanya', ia menyiksaku dengan berbagai siksaan yang…Hah…

"Aku mendengarmu. Tenanglah. Jadi, sekarang kita bisa tidak percaya bahwa reinkarnasi itu nyata? Dan tadi kau bilang kau menyukaiku, lho~"

"ICCCHIIIGGOOOOO!"

.

.

End Of Ichigo's POV

.

Rukia's POV

.

.

Selama 3 bulan ini, kami terus bersama. Bahkan aku sampai sempat melupakan Ran _-san_. Tapi, untungnya dia juga sedang sibuk membantu suaminya. Hari ini, adalah hari keberangkatanku. Aku pergi sendiri. Itu karena Byakuya- _nii_ tengah sibuk. Ichigo uga akan berangkat hari ini. Kami di bandara yang sama. Ngomong-ngomong soal Ichigo, kuakui belakangan ini aku mulai menyukainya, atau mungkin ini karena faktor aku dulu pernah menyukainya. Hah…entahlah. Aku bingung.

"Rukia!"

"Ichi…?"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"!"

"Jika kita bertemu lagi, kita harus menikah!" mataku membulat sempurna. "Jangan lupa berikan aku teh yang habis kau minum, ya! Lalu kita jalan-jalan ke padang bunga lagi!" Lalu Ichigo menghilang. Kau bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apa pun. Wajahku memerah.

"Aku juga..,"

.

End of Rukia's POV

.

.

3 tahun kemudian/Bandara Tokyo

.

.

Seorang gadis beranbut hitam dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata indahnya turun dari pesawat dengan anggun. Tangan mungilnya yang terbalut sarung tangan berwarna ungu tua menyeret koper berwarnya senada. Tahu tidak ada yang menjemputnya, ia segera berniat pulang ke rumah tercintanya dan menemui Kakaknya beserta kakak iparnya.

Di pesawat lain yang mengantar orang-orang dari China, pria berambut oranye ternag yang tertupi topi berwarna hitam juga memakai kacamata hitam celingak-celinguk seperti mencari seseorang. Ia segera turun dari pesawat dan berlari.

"AWAS NONA!" teriak pria itu saat menyadari ada gadis yang akan ia tabrak. Mata gadis itu dibalik _sunglasses_ nya membulat.

'BRUK.' Sayang seklai gadis itu tak bisa menghindar dari tubrukan pria yang lebih besar darinya.

"OI! KAU INI GILA YA!" teriak gadis itu sambil memungut kacamatnya yang terlepas. Pria itu menatap gadis manis yang ia tabarak.

"Rukia?"

"Ichi…"

"…"

"Aku tak percaya akan bertemu dengan-"

"Ayo menikah Rukia! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Ih! Gak jelas banget deh!"

"O-oh. Ha-hahahahahahahaha!" tawa pria itu-Ichigo-menggema. Semua orang menatap bingung padanya.

"Terserahlah!" Rukia lalu berniat untuk pergi, namun ia ditahan oleh Ichigo.

"Percaya bahwa reinkarnasi itu nyata. Mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi, melupakan apa yang telah tejadi. Pasti ada jalan. Dan jalannya itu iala pergi dan kembali bertemu. Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi lagi, Rukia- _sama_ ,"

"Ichi…aku peraya," Rukia tersenyum kecil. Lalu ia memeluk Ichigo sekuat tenaga.

"O-Oi…"

"Aku juga mnyayangimu. Kau tak tahu betapa sedihnya aku disana sendirian. Padang bunga lavender disana indah sekali, lho,"

"Oiya, soal bunga…" Ichigo mengeluarkan sebuket bunga lili dan…

"Lavender?"

"Supaya kau terikat terus bersamaku," Ichigo lalu menyondorkan sebuah termos berisi teh pada Rukia. Benarkah itu cuma teh? Rukia dengan senang hati mengambilnya dan meminumnya.

"Uhuk," Rukia hampir saja memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Ia melihatnya. Mata Violetnya membulat.

"Ichi…kau melamarku?"

"Hoi, 'kan sudah kubilang kita harus menikah. Bodoh,"

" _Gracias…_ "

.

.

.

The End

/Friday, May 15, 2015, 14:30

.

.

.

" _Mempercayai reinkarnasi itu nyata._

 _Mempercayai semua masih belum terlambat untuk mengubahnya._

 _Mempercayai takdir,_

' _tuk mendapatkan esok yang lebih baik."_

-TycRin-

.

.

.

A/N(Yoshida):

Halo semuanya! Salam ICHIRUKI!

Saya membuat fic ini dalam rangka meramaikan event DEATHBERRY! Cuma ngeramein aja, kok:3.

Pertama-tama, salam hormat kepada panitia Deathberry Challenge yang telah mengadakan event ini. Saya sungguh senang bisa berpartisipasi dalam meramaikan fic ini. Terus ngadain event ya! Kalo bisa tar pas libur lebaran nanti. Kan santai.(Maklum aja saya masih sekolah, jd padet pk banget jadwalnya. Wkwk)

Kedua, kepada para Author yang telah meramaikan event ini. Sorry, sya blm sempet baca fic kalian.

Ketiga, kepada para Fans! Hohoho!

Oiya, sbnrnya, kalau dilihat-lihat, fic ini kepjgan y? trs krg jelas alias gaje. Haahhh. Maklum masih newbie. Wkwk.

Oke deh! Sekian aja. Bingung mo bilang apa! Arigatou ya yg sdh mo baca. Klo gaada gpp(-v-), sya menerima dgn hati terbuka. Wkwk. See ya~#pllaakk

.

.

.

Bonus

.

.

.

"Oi, Ichi," panggil Rukia.

"Apa?" sahut Ichigo dengan tangannya yang merangkul pundak Rukia.

"Kau tidak sayang apa pada cincin berlian itu yang dimasukkan ke dalam teh?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak. Kalau kenapa-napa tinggal beli lagi," jawab Ichigo sambil memasang wajah sombong.

"Huh."

.

.

.


End file.
